Going to USA
by Tiitu
Summary: Hermione gets a invation to her cousin Bella's wedding. She leaves England and goes to Forks in USA. There will be shopping, eating, bit drama and love. Read and rewiev please.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT :)

1.  
Hermione Granger had just settled her new apartmet. It was in London, close to Diagon ally. She is working for ministery and was working as unspeakable. And only has a little time to spend home and so she has been in state "I just moved in" for about couple of moths now. She spend so much time in the Potter's( Harry and Ginny) and Malfoy's. After she found out about her parent's deaths they became close to her. Narcissa loved her as she was he own daughter.

Narcissa always wanted a daughter,but couldn't have one since she was afraid that the little girl woudl fell in the hands of the dark she had Draco because they needed heir. And Lucius after meeting her loved her as well, so Lucius and Narcissa adopted her as theyr daughter. Draco is to her like any oveprotecting brother and is that way too much like Harry. Their relationship became so much like sister and brother. So she lived with them for six months until she graduated from hogwards and started to study to become an unspeakable.

She was godmother of Teddy Lupin, son of Nymfadora and Remus Lupin and she adored him very much. Teddy lives with Harry and his fiance Ginny in Grimmaund place. Teddy's grandmother Andromedra gave Teddy to Harry's care since he become auror. Andromera said that she was too old to take care of Teddy as he is always so full of energy. Every time she visits them she has something for teddy although he only a two-year-old boy. Harry says that she is spoiling him rotten.

Hermione now 19-year-old had have been only in few serious relantionships in the past couple year's. She didn't count Victor as her boyfriend since they only had changed few letter and gone yule ball together. After the war she met Oliver Wood in bookshop and they went date's and started to be a little more until Oliver had too little time to spend with her, because of his practises, friends, team mates and games all over the world. They broke it as a friends. She had been with Ron since the war but few weeks later she had found him with Lavender Brown and broke it off immediately.  
Then she met Blaize Zabini in one of Draco's party, when older Malfoys had gone to a holiday somewhere. He was her first man, who she had been long relationship. They bouth were very good fo each other, but Draco didn't approuve their love. In his opinion Blaize might end up hurting his little Mione, being a charming italian. But they remained together. They were still, but they had grown somehow apart of each other. Hermione thought that they were something close to lovers.

She missed her parents very much and was always glad to have either Blaize or Draco when she realized that her parents wouldn't be there for her. She had gone to pscykologist or sorts in , because she was so scared when she first time had these symptoms. The healer told her she might have too much things with her and would easily get panic attack. Her healer also told her she had this so called PTSD(post tramatic stress disorder). She had to take dreamless sleeppotion so she wouldn't have nightmares. But it started to become little easier with the medicenes and she visit healer regularly.

The apartment where she lived was elegance with tiny little details. She favores pastel and basic colours in her apartment. The apartment was too big in her opinion but Malfoy's gave her always the best. She invated Blaize to live with her and the apartment hold one master bed room that she claimed her own, two guest rooms, libary and office, living room and beautiful kitchen. Blaize was a wonderful cook and would always come to cook dinner. But she loved to bake, usually she had always cookies in her dinner table. The cookies were put in big jar. And now her laptop was finally working so in her mind she was finally moved in. With all her stuff at correct places and all the boxes were empty. She had her parents stuff as well, but she couldn't keep something that she sold and kept the important once with her shelf.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction so please rewiev :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for rewievs :)

- Yes, english isn't my first language, so it's a bit diffucult for me. But I try to work on my grammar/spelling, so thank you telling me of my mistakes :)

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT!

* * *

2.  
She finally had the time to sit in her laptop. Eagerly she waited it's opening and finally she saw the picture that in screen. It was her family, they were visiting in France. Tears began to come her eyes. She missed them so much.

_Flashback_  
_-"Hermione we found you're parents, but there are some bad news", Harry spoke to her. He and some auror had come back from they mission in Australia. Harry also looked her parents, when he were there._  
_"What news do you have?Are they alright?Are they angry at me?Do they have their memories back yet?" I rambled to him, wanting to know about them._  
_"They were found in their house dead. Some Death Eaters have killed them and their neighbours have buried them. And here's letter they had" Harry told her quietly. He hug her knowing how much it hurt to her._  
_She read who the letter was from, shocked to see it was from her uncle. He had been there when they were buried, saying he got invated and wondering were I was at the time like that. I remembered that I had not taken the memories of my uncle and cousin away from them so they were only relatives to neighbours to know. I hoped they were alright."_  
_End of flashback_

Tears were rolling down her face and She clicked her email since it would be so full, she had opened her email month ago. First she noticed email message from her cousin Bella. It read:

Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen  
Welcome to our wedding in 13th august.  
Please inform us if you are unable to come or something else.  
Sincerley Cullen's and Swan's family

She read it over and over, until she answer to her younger cousin. She couldn't believe Isabella was getting married, she had just turned to 18 and already was getting married. She and Isabella used to spend lot of time together and her family even had another house in States. She started call her cousin Isabella, because the name Bella brought her thoughts to Bellatrix. They knew every secret and everything about each other and then she turned eleven. They didn't see much after that but emailed when Hermione came to break from Hogwards. Isabella didn't know about her being a witch and liked to keep that way. She then read the name of Isabella's fiance Cullen, the name seemed familiar from somewhere.

She took her phone from the desk and called Draco.  
"Hello Darling! What pleasure do I have to speak with my lovely sister?" Draco answered the phone a little sacrasm was on his speaking, it was after all late. The midnight was only a hour away.  
" I called to tell you that I'm leaving USA in couple of days. My younger cousin is getting married and I want to be there for wedding preparation, and do some shopping in states. Don't worry you can came to visit me. And do worry about Blaize. I have some news to him too and yes I will call him morning." I answered all the questions I knew he would ask.  
"Okey, sweet dreams sis. I have some guest waiting and I bet she doesn't like waiting now. I will call you tomorrow " He said and the line died.

I changed into my pajamas and got under the covers. I woke sound off my phone ringing and answered very sleepily to caller "..mione..".  
"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING TO STATES? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" there was more yelling. I checked the number. Draco must have told him about my leaving.  
" Calm down Harry! I was going to call you about it today. I didn't call you yesterday since it was so late." I tried to calm him down.  
"Now keep calm and I will be there in about an hour, so no worries."I said and shut the phone and run to shower, after that I got dressed and put few spells on my hair. I was ready, I enterned to fireplace and when I got to Potters. Harry was sitting in front of in counch in his pajama pants.  
"Mione why didn't you te..." he didn't get to finnish his line, since I was faster.  
"My cousin is getting married and I don't wanna miss it. You can come visit me it not so faraway than you think. We are wizards after all. I will call and write in every chance I got, so no worries okay." I said as fast as I could. Then I noticed small boy sticking on my leg.  
"Mione leave?" He looked me cute little eyes and his hair had changed a little bit grey from their blueness.  
"Yes, but you're coming to visit me and we will talk through uncle Harry's phone, right?" I smiled at him. I couldn't take it that he looked so sad."Why don't you and I go eat ice-cream and have some fun, before auntie Mione leaves.?"  
"YEEEESS!" He screamed and then run to Harry." Can Teddy go with Mione uncle Harry?" He asked very sweetly.  
"Yes you can, how could I say no" Harry laughed to Teddy "puppy dog" face.  
" Now go eat your breakfast and get dressed, with Ginny. Auntie will come to eat breakfast too soon." I said to him. He ran to kitchen where Ginny was preparing breakfast; eggs, bacon, toast and some porridge to Teddy.I picked up my phone to call Blaize, I bet he knew that some point that I would end this so called relationship.

" Hey! How is my bella donna in this early morning?"he said, he sound little sleepy on the phone.  
"Fine.. I called to tell you that I'm leaving to states and I think we should end these one night stand, so we could see some other people too" I spoke on the phone and mumbled little.  
"Okay cara, but can we see each other tonight, yes?. So we could talk this and I will make you some dinner, arrivederci mi cara." He said.  
"Yes, see you too soon!" I said ending our conversation.

"Now Teddy let's go to park and play" I said once we were finished with eating and we left.

They spend a lovely day at a park near to Grimmaund Place. It was actually few blocks away, but Teddy enjoyed it so much. Since he was already so smart for his age, he had few friend who to play with. Hermione had created a spell for young metamorphmaguses so they would be able to go out muggle world with their parents. Hermione spend her time reading magazines or talking to other childrens parents.

And then the evening came, she took Teddy home and left to go Blaize's manor. She didn't understand why he wanted to live such a big and fancy manor. She got to kitchen and smelled the air.

" Smell's wonderful. What are you cooking here, bello?" She asked him as she hugged him from behind.

"Lamb, potato fries and warm veggies, for you and me. I also made some treacle tart with vanilla. Dig in, food is already ready." He said as kissing me to cheek.

" Oooh! Can't wait!" I said feeling hungry.

The evening became a night and Hermione and Blaize were going to take things to bedroom.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Here's some translations:

bella donna= beautiful lady/girl

cara= love

Arrivederci= See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight or Harry Potter

Meanwhile in states.

Bella's POV

I sat down to check my emails. They were from my mom, some guests and my cousin. I read first other emails and opened the one from British girl at last. I soon felt bit relief in my heart, my cousin said that she would in Forks tomorrow. She looked down her calender only month away to wedding.

I snapped away from my thoughts when I heard Edward coming to my room, he were coming in from the window. Clock was nine in the evening, my cousin would already sleeping. In the England clock was four in the morning and I read that Hermione's plane should be at nine a clock in Seattle's airport.

"Edward, my cousin is coming to our wedding!" I said to him sound excited about her cousin's coming.I had missed my older cousin's precense since Hermione had gone to some boarding school in England and came to see them only for few week in summer, but then Hermione have had other thing to do and they started email with each other.

"So, who is this cousin of yours?" he asked me. I looked at him, he was sitting in my bed waiting for me to go away from my computer.

"She's my older cousin, from London. Her name is Hermione Granger and she works in some sort business jobs, she have had graduates from some boarding school." I told Edward as I left to downstairs to tell Charlie the good news. Charlie loved Hermione and sometimes asked Bella how the British girl was doing?

"Dad! Hermione is here tomorrow evening. She had emailed me yesterday telling me the details of her coming, so she is in Seattle about 18:45." I said to Charlie sounding excited.  
"Okay Bells. Is she going to stay here or somewhere else, did she tell you?" Charlie answered from couch.  
"No she didn't. But I'm going to bed now, night dad" I said and started to walk back in my room.  
"Night Bells" I heard my dad replied to me.  
Edward was still in my room waiting for me as I came back. I slipped under the covers and soon I was in deep sleep.

In London

Hermione's POV  
I wake up sound of an alarm clock, not recalling it being on.  
"Good morning, Blaize. May I go do some breakfast for us?" I smiled to him. We had talked yesterday about my leaving and our relationship we got to point, that we should start to see some other people since we are only lover who see each other regulary. So we thought we should end it.  
" Could you make some omelet's, they are so good" He murmured behind me. I got out of his grip and put some clothes on. In kitchen were two house-elf's, Mindy and Sandy. They doing some cleaning and other thing for Blaize. I ended the S.P.E.W when I moved in with Malfoys, they explained why we needed house-elf and about their nature. So I relized that house-elf's wanted to please their masters and did chores every day.

I started to look for ingredients and started doing omelets. I just finished the last one when Blaize come to kitchen fully dressed. We started eating, when we heard someone entering trough fireplace in to Blaize's office. We heard someone yelling Blaize and Blaize replied to person, that we were in kitchen. That's when I realized I was only wearing Blaize's shirt and some underwear. I sighed, when I noticed it was only Draco who walked in the door. Blaize started to laugh how I had jus reacted.

"I knew you would be here, I went to your flat and it was empty. There were only two big suitcases on hallway." Draco said to me.  
"Oh, so they are packed already." I thought loudly. "Have you already eaten or would you like to eat one of my omelets " I asked him.  
"Yes, I'm starving I have looked for everywhere this morning" He said.  
"Why? You should have just called me" I replied and serving him some of omelets.  
"I tried, but I guess you were just too busy to answer the phone" Draco said winking to Blaize.  
"Oh, let me check... Almost ten calls from you"  
"We might just have been too busy to hear anything else" Blaize said with smirk on his face.  
"Of course you were" Draco said and finished the his omelet. And I was happy that I had made few extras. Blaize stood up and called Mindy to clean the table.  
"Can you wait me Drake, Im going to chance some clothes on and then go to see Cissa and Lucius" I said to Draco, as I walked out of the kitchen.  
"Of course, but don't take long I don't want to sit here waiting all day" He yelled me as I was already other side of the house.

I picked my clean outfit from my bag and started getting ready to see Cissa, last time we had met was almost five days ago as we had a dinner in Manor. I stepped into fireplace and said "Malfoy Manor".


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Finally I had some time to finnish this chapter. Hope you like it.**

I DON'T OWN NEITHER TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER

* * *

4.  
Hermione's POV

She was walking across the airport at Seattle. She had apparated to there, because she hated sitting in the airplane for hours. It was already evening and she was waiting Bella to pick her up. She had spend her day with the Malfoys, she and Cissa had discussed about the newest fashions and how she was. She had also sent one of the Malfoys house-elves to clean her house which was at Forks woods. The house was located at border of La Push and Forks, but was clearly more close to Forks. It had been her family's vacation home, but now it was just hers alone. No-one had been there for few years so she expected it to be a little dusty. She hoped she would be able to live with the memories, memories of her parents.

Then she snapped out of her thoughts and saw woman and man walking towards to her. She recognized Bella because of her brown long curls and chocolate eye, but she had grown so much, since they last saw each other. She notice that the man was holding Bella's hand. The man looked like pale goodness and it confused her.  
When they were close Bella came to hug her tight.

"Bella it's good to see you too, but I literally can't breath" I breathed out. We broke apart and I saw few tears rolling down her face.

"I've missed you so much 'mione. It has been so long when I last saw you." Bella told. The man looked Bella as to tell her, that he was here too.

"Oh! Mione meet my fiance Edward Cullen" Bella introduced me to this quiet, stone looking man.

"Pleasure to meet you soon to be cousin-in-law"I said and offered my had to greet him, when he shook hands with me I knowledge that he's skin was ice-cold. I soon realized that he was vampire and my instincts were screaming inside my head. knowledge the situation and stayed calm.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Granger" He said sounding very formal.

"So are we going to stand here all day or should we go in car and drive to Forks" I asked them.

"Okay! Let's head this way Edward left the car somewhere over there" Bella spoke quietly, and pointed area where was the black Mercedes, which clearly stood out of the parking area. It looked just bought.

We drove through endless deep green forest The Forks looked just like it did the last time I was there, nothing had change over the years. Only some trees had grown taller. We arrived to Bella's home and got out of the car.

"Nothing have changed here" I spoke in this silence.

"Yeah. It still same place after all years you've been gone" Bella said. "Where are you staying, while you are here?"

"I'm going to spend my time, in my parents old house. It will be good to get it worth of living, so I can visit more often here." I told her as we walked to inside house.

Edward was walking behind us, listening whole time. Soon I felt need to put stronger occlumency walls. I saw Edward looking me weird look on his face. He was the one that tried to look in my mind. Charlie was there waiting for us to come, he had ordered pizza to eat.

So the evening went on and I got know a little bit about Edward, getting update with Forks and other things to talk. So I told them that I would need ride to my house since I didn't have a car, Edward offered to drive me home. We got in his car and when we had drove away from house, he spoke.

"Where exactly is this house of yours?"

I told him which way to go. We arrived soon to the house. The crass had grown, bit too much and the house looked like haunted house this time of night. "So this is it" I said stepping out of the car.

"Really this is your house" He asked looking suspicious.

"Of course, it's only looking like this from outside since nobody have done gardening and there have only been cleaner, who my parents hired when we started visit less. It's also one of the reasons I came early here" I said wondering, what should I do the garden. I was trying picturing garden with the flowers.I had walked inside the house, when I heard Tinky apparating in front of me.

"Tinky has cleaned the house, just like miss Hermione asked" The small elf said.

I heard someone coming in. I turned around to see who came. Edward. Of course he was bringing my suitcase and purse, I had left them in car.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all the reviews I have got! :)

Here's the chapter you all have been waiting!

Hope you like it :)

* * *

Hermione POV

Edward looked Tinky and then me. I he looked a bit freak out and not knowing what to do. I looked at his face it was priceless, I tried to remain calm.

"Miss Hermione is there anything else Tinky to help miss" Tinky looked me and I told him to make some tea and toast and he left.

"WHAT IS THAT CREATURE WITH REALLY BIG EYES?" Edward was practically yelling at me, still holding my bags.

"She is Tinky and she is house-elf, who helps me do the chores like cleaning, doing dishes and other thing" I explained hoping, that he wouldn't ask any other question.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the situation, how come that you have her. I have never seen such a creature like her and she just disappeared in thin of air suddenly " he spoke. I tried to think what should I say, he was looking me, waiting for answer.

"Let's go to kitchen and have some tea, do you like grey tea or green tea" I asked him knowing very well that vampire's didn't eat food. "So we can discuss the situation"

I knew I couldn't just obliviate him, because he would become more suspicious about me, if he fainted. He probably didn't know anything about walked to dining room where Tinky had already served the tea and some toast as I had asked to.

"So… I'm going to tell myself a bit, but must to promise that you do not tell Bella anything what is said between these walls" I said talking in very serious matter.

"I promise, that I won't tell Bella anything you say in here" He promised to me.

"Thank you. Do you know anything about wizards or witches? " I asked him.

"Well Carlisle has mention that he has met some wizards in his life, but he haven't told anything about them, are you telling me that you're a witch?" He looked me right in my eyes.

"Yes I am witch and I know you're a vampire, now you can stop pretending you actually like drinking tea" I smile him. Him put the tea cup in table.

"Okay, can I tell my family about you since they are going to find about you anyway" he sighed.  
The night soon became late and Edward left and I went to get some sleep.

Edward's POV

I was driving home to tell my family about miss Hermione Granger. I wanted to ask Carlisle, if about the wizards that he has came across with. I drove my Volvo in garage and went inside. My head started to get all thoughts that others have been thinking about Bella's cousin.  
Alice's voice was clearest "What was she like? I haven't seen nothing about her". She must anxious Hermione. I came to room where everyone were.

" I will tell you all about it little later, but now I can I have a word with you Carlisle ?"I asked him.  
"Yes you can, let's go into my office." He said and we went.  
"So what is it that you wanted to ask"  
"Well.. I want to know about the wizarding world and witches and wizards?" I said.

"Okay, well I don't know much but I can tell you this; I met group of them once in my lifetime. I was still in Volterra, when there came a group of people wearing robes. Aro had warned us about their kind, because they were powerful and could easily kill any vampire. Some of them stayed there, visiting Italian wizards and I became friends with the one named Albus Dumbledore. He was very kind man and powerful. He was interested in me, because of my diet. We stayed in touch, but last I heard about their world there had happened something tragic about over ten years ago and that's what I know about their world. Why are you asking? "

"Well it turned out that Bella's cousin is witch. But Bella can't know anything about this, she said that she wants to keep Bella safe without knowing the truth" I told him. "Now let's go back, there are some anxious people, waiting to hear more about Bella's cousin."

Bella's POV

I woke up, noticing that Edward hadn't came to my room. Maybe he's home telling others about my cousin. I probably should get ready, Hermione said something about clearing the house and I promised to help her after school. I had school two weeks left until graduation. I got ready and went to get breakfast, Charlie was still home.

"Good morning Bells. So I was here thinking, have you heard about Jacob. I think you should spend some time with him as you are his friend."  
"Morning Dad. I bet you and Billy have been gossiping once again. Right?"

"Yes, we are concerned about that the two of you have not spend so much time together after Cullen's came back."

"But I can't meet him today as I'm going to help Mione clear her house. I will call him, if it's okay"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

6.

Hermione's POV

Morning came pretty soon, and I was exhausted. I had slept so late. The clock was already two in afternoon. Bella would be here soon too, she had promised to help me with clearing this house. Who knows what I find here, when I look into closets and drawers. Hopefully there are no hidden skeletons here.

She ate her breakfast/lunch and started clearing the attic. It was dark there and lots of dust and old boxes. She had gone trough all the boxes by the time of four, when Bella came to help her, she and Bella took boxes out. She had put the things she wanted to keep in different boxes, there were old photographs of her parents and her grandparents.

"Attics cleared now, let's go to clean master bedroom. There must be the important things" I said to Bella.

"Okay, I was wondering if you want go see Billy and Jacob some day this week?" Bella asked.

"Yes of course, I haven't seen them in ages. I'd love to come" I said thrilled. I hadn't seen them in years. Billy and Sarah had been my parents friends and we used to visit lots of times there. I had played with Rebecca and Rachel. Jacob had spent his time playing with his own toys and sometimes came to play with us.

"Good, now Edward can't say anything if you are coming with me. He and Jacob don't get along very well." Bella told. We started to clean second floor bedrooms, there were my parents (master), my bedroom, my fathers study and few guest bedrooms. We started at my parents room, there were some of their spare clothes and papers. I decided to keep papers since there would be something important.

Later I found more papers in my fathers study room. I gathered all papers to folder and left it there. It was evening, we decided to continue cleaning tomorrow. Bella left home once we had eaten something.

Other day we got rest of the rooms finished and Bella drove us to town's grill. We ordered food and went sit down table. Some boys came there to greet Bella. They introduced them shelves to me as Bella's school friends.

"Nice to meet you guys, but Bella and I have something important to speak. So would you kindly let us be" I said to them, they were only there to got my attention.

"It was nice of meeting you to, see you in school Bella" The blonde one said and they left.

"So about the wedding, I finally have time to plan them with you" I said excited.

"Oh you don't really have to, I really don't need a big fancy wedding"

"Of course you do, everyone has to have beautiful weddings"

"Okay I guess that there's no point to try you out of plan the wedding"

"Nope" I spent most of our time to chatting about Edwards family and they had invited me to tea and look for wedding theme and other things, tomorrow at 12 o'clock and I would be going to meet house full of vampires all by myself. When I arrived home, there was owl waiting for me at the door. She was holding letter from Draco.

_Hello darling!_  
_How is the USA? You still haven't wrote me a single letter and you have been away already three days. What is this cousin of yours like? Is her fiancé awful? Write me soon Potters have been visiting me and Harry told you haven't wrote even him. WE ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! So please write soon, what have you been doing there._  
_All love Draco_

I stared at the letter, I had been working so hard to clean the house I hadn't have time to write at all. I went to get paper and quill and replied him, the owl took my letter and left.

I started to do paperwork, so I could send them in ministry by tomorrow. It was late, when I finished. I walked straight to bed.  
Next morning I woke up at ten. I had two hours before I would leave to Cullen's. I showered and ate breakfast. I was finished in 11.30. So I waited Alice Cullen, I haven't bought a car yet. Bella had told me that Alice was the one who was going to pick me up. Since Edward was still school with her.

I was reading a book, when I heard someone at my door. I stood up and went for door. I opened the door and in front of me was short woman with short, dark hair. She looked like pixie.

"Hello! You must be Hermione. I'm Alice." Pixie looking girl said to me.

"Nice to meet you Alice! I go get my bag so we can leave" I said and went for my bag. I walked to her car which was yellow Porsche. I sat in front seat and we left.

"So Hermione, have you got any ideas for wedding? I want to know since I have lots of ideas and know what would suit for their wedding and etc."

"Well .. I was thinking about colors should be like champagne or something like that and some shades of brown."

"I have too something along natural colors for wedding theme, but the dress have to be white" She said.  
We talked the whole way about the colors and what would suit the wedding. We arrived in their house, first I met Jasper Alice's mate. He greeted me with he southern accent. Then I met Esme and Carlisle who were very lovely. And last I met Emmet and Rosalie.

"Are you really witch like Edward told us?" Emmet asked grinning.

"Do you want that I prove it to you?" I asked with smirk that could rival to Draco's.

"Of course, how else Im going to believe you"I took my wand and turned his hair pink, something George had taught me. I didn't say anything and he looked me with a bit disbelieve.

"And you really did do something now" He asked. Others were trying not to laugh, but when Rosalie came to room. She laughed pretty hard, which caused the others breakdown.

"I fades away in few hours, you should look in mirror" I said laughing with others. He went and saw what I had done to him.

"Oh no my hair! You sneaky little witch"

"Oh I guess we should start planning the wedding, before Emmet gets some ideas for revenge" I said laughing.

I got along with these vampires very well. Alice and I started to look wedding magazines, there were lots of them. We also planned shopping trip to New York, where we were going to get our dress and other things. I also considered of buying car, since I would definitely need one. When Bella came and we told her our plans and things we had thought she said " You both know that I hate shopping so why cant we just order the things and be here?"

"Well its easier to know what suits you and it also lot more than shopping trip." Alice said excited.

"Yes Bells its going to be lots of fun" I told her trying to convince her.

"Okay lets have it your way, I guess there's no way out of this trip"

"No there isn't" I told her." Do you have any computer in this house?"


End file.
